


Confession

by cannibalcake



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Airlock Fetish, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannibalcake/pseuds/cannibalcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an old comment fic I wrote back in my livejournal days.  Decided to let it migrate over here.  Hopefully more old fics will follow once I've cleaned some of them up a bit.  Takes place in early Season 4 I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

Tears rolled down Tory's face as she looked into President Roslin's eyes from the other side of the glass. The intensity of Laura's gaze heightened while the fingers of her left hand toyed with the button. Tory had finally confessed to Laura. Sobbing, pleading, heaving, she'd told Laura what she was. The President had listened, stone-faced and silent for several minutes after Tory had finished. Laura had risen, and before Tory could catch her breath, the Cylon had found herself being dragged through Colonial one by her dark hair, dragged and slammed up against the airlock. Terrified and not knowing what would await her in resurrection, Tory had confessed one more thing. "Laura! I love you!"

That had been two weeks ago. Tory had not expected Laura's lips crushing hers, nor had she expected Laura's fingers ripping the flimsy material under her skirt and plunging into her. Tory had not expected the scream that was ripped from her when Laura made her come for the first time. Now Tory had come to expect it all. Every night for the past two weeks Tory had not been surprised when Laura frakked her mercilessly against the cold metal. Tory had become all too familiar with the agonizing pleasure Laura provided her before throwing her into that airlock night after night. Tory had come to know and take comfort in the fear and thrill of watching Laura on the other side of the airlock with one hand on that button and the other between her legs.


End file.
